


he's the prettiest boy at the party (and he can prove it with a solid right hook)

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Darby is not a party guy.
Relationships: Darby Allin/Joey Janela
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"You should come out tonight."

Darby looked up from his phone, making a face. "Out where?"

"Me and Mark are going to a party." So that's what Isiah was getting ready for. He definitely looked nice. He always looked nice, though. Isiah had the kind of effortless handsomeness that would have made a younger Darby jealous. 

"I'm not really a party guy."

"That's why I'm inviting you." Isiah flashed him a winning smile. "We need a DD."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Darby snorted. "How do you know I don't have plans tonight?"

"Because it's nine PM and you're still in your pajamas, Jack Skellington." Isiah snorted, pointing out Darby's Nightmare Before Christmas pajama pants. 

Darby blushed. "Shut up. I'll get ready."

Joey was having a night and a half. He was already high and well on his way to being drunk. He stumbled through the party, breaking out of the crowded house onto the balcony for fresh air. There was a hot dude in all black on the balcony, leaning against the railing. Joey tried to put his brain in flirting mode and out of drunk asshole mode. "Hey handsome," he slurred, leaning against the balcony. 

The dude glanced over to him. Fuck. He was hot. "Hey."

"My name is Joey."

"Darby. Nice to meet you." The dude actually reached a hand out, and Joey shook it loosely. 

"Can I get you a drink, hot stuff?" Joey winked. 

Darby shook his head. Darby. What a pretty name. "Nah, dude, I'm driving." 

Fuck. That meant he was probably with someone. Whatever. "I'll get you a soda." He grabbed Darby's hand. Darby gave him an indulgent smile, following him back into the party. 

It was a bit of a squeeze to get to the kitchen but Joey kept hold of Darby's hand, grinning when he felt Darby twine their fingers together. Joey fished two cokes out of the kitchen cooler for them. He didn't want to get too drunk to hold a conversation. 

"So what are you doing here all alone, huh, Darbs?" Darby rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he didn't protest. He didn't protest when Joey slid an arm around his waist either. 

"I'm not alone, I came with my roommate and his friend." He shook his head. "I think Isiah is, like, worried about me staying in the dorm all the time."

"Important to get out there. You're in college, bro! Besides." Joey grinned. "When's the last time you had a little fun with another guy, huh?"

Darby gave him a  _ look _ . "You don't even know if I'm gay or not."

"You're wearing fishnets and eyeshadow, dude."

Darby paused, blushing and taking a long drink of soda like he was trying to figure out a rebuttal. "Whatever. It's been a while. Isiah is the only dude I really talk to," he mumbled. 

"That's a shame. Handsome guy like you."

"You're hitting on me." It was a flat statement, but the worry in Darby's eyes belied that it was a little more. 

"Duh. You're like, the only decent looking dude here who isn't grinding on some chick."

"I'm not really the grinding type." Darby shrugged. "I don't dance."

"Everyone dances." Joey grinned, nosing Darby's cheek. "You wanna dance with me?"

"I'll look like an idiot." Darby grinned, looking away. 

"Can't look like a bigger idiot than me," Joey challenged. 

"One song." Darby straightened up. "That's it."

Darby was stiff on the dance floor. Joey grabbed his hips, swaying a little with him. "You're cute. I'm definitely dancing with the cutest dude here."

Darby put his hands on Joey's shoulders like it was a middle school dance. Joey laughed, pulling him closer. Darby really was a bad dancer. He moved in rhythm with the song, but he seemed too embarrassed to really do anything. Joey got the impression that he danced at even fewer parties than he went to. 

"I should find my friends," Darby said in Joey's ear as the song changed. 

"Wait!" Joey took out his phone. "Can I have your number?"

Darby looked surprised. He tapped his number into Joey's phone, then gave Joey a peck on the cheek. Joey had been hoping to get laid tonight. This would do for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘hey hottie had a great time last night <3’ _

Darby shook his head, staring down at his phone. This was so weird. He had gone to a party, he had met a boy. Things that did not happen to him. 

_ ‘yeah me too. i’ve never actually had fun dancing before.’ _ Darby figured moshing probably didn’t count. He shook his head to clear it, starting to get ready for class. He took a shower and checked his phone. No new messages. He brushed his teeth and checked his phone. No new messages. He got dressed and checked his phone. No new messages. He did his makeup and checked his phone. No new messages. Joey was driving him fucking insane. 

“It’s over with,” Darby complained, lying on Jimmy’s couch with his head in Jimmy’s lap. “He came to his senses and he doesn’t like me anymore.”

Jimmy sighed a bit, patting his hair sympathetically. “Love, that’s not true.”

“Yes it is.” Darby pouted up at him, scrambling in his pockets when his phone buzzed and ignoring Jimmy’s laughter. 

_ ‘we should hang again soon!’ _

Thank fucking god. It took the bastard until four in the afternoon, but he eventually replied. 

_ ‘yes! when are you free? i’m open tonight.’  _ Darby sounded so desperate. He didn’t even care.

_ ‘fuck yeah my place?’ _

“He just invited me to his house,” Darby fussed, running a hand back through his hair. “What do I do?”

“Do you  _ want _ to go to his house?”

“I mean, yeah-”

Jimmy smacked the back of his head. “Then say yes!”

“Ow! Dickhead.” Darby made a face at him, typing out a quick affirmative. He gave Jimmy his best pleading eyes. "Do my makeup?"

Darby was even hotter than Joey remembered. Was he wearing black lipstick? That was hot. Darby was handsome in a brooding way, like a dramatic love interest in an edgy teen romance novel. Joey was staring. 

"Can I, uh, come in?" Darby gestured past Joey into his apartment. 

"Do I have to invite you like a vampire?" Good fucking going. Romantic. 

"Yes," Darby deadpanned, tongue flicking over his sharp canines in a move that totally worked on Joey even though he knew Darby definitely practiced it in the mirror. 

"Right. Come in." Joey stepped back to let Darby in. "You want a drink?"

"I don't do alcohol." 

That was a shame. He was missing a lot of chances to do dope vampire shit with red wine. "I have apple juice also."

Darby smiled at him. "I'd love apple juice."

Joey retreated to the kitchen. Head in the game, Janela. You got this. 

"So you like My Chemical Romance?" He did not got this. 

Darby looked surprised by the question. "Um. Yeah. Why?"

"You have the look." Darby laughed at that, taking the juice from Joey. 

"I guess I do. You don't, particularly."

"I'm from New Jersey, I have to be."

Darby knows a lot about music. They spend a while debating the finer points of modern punk. Or Darby does while Joey nods along and emphatically agrees. Man, he really wanted to sleep with this guy. 

Unsubtly, Joey yawned and put an arm around Darby. Darby definitely noticed, smiling indulgently and let into his side. "It's getting late."

"You could stay." Joey rubbed his arm. 

"I could," Darby mused. "I didn't drive and it's pretty dark."

"See, what kind of host would I be if I let you wander off into the night?" Joey grinned. 

Darby laughed. He had a cute laugh, high and bubbly and totally out of place. "You just wanna get in my pants."

"You mean your incredibly sexy pants that leave very little to the imagination? Yes."

"Not much to imagine."

"Hey, I don't mind em on the skinny side if you don't mind the ol Janela jelly belly."

Darby smiled at him. "Janela jelly belly?" he teased, slipping his hand under Joey's shirt. "A little soft," he agreed. "Nice and warm."

"Totally. I'll be your personal space heater, babe." Joey grinned, leaning in for a kiss. 

Darby was an intense kisser. He used teeth. Joey felt flustered, which was not normal for him. Darby chuckled when he broke away. 

"You have lipstick all over your fuckin face, you look like you blew a chimney sweep."

"Ah, fuck." Joey swiped at his face ineffectively with the back of his wrist. "So. My bedroom?" He waggled his eyebrows hopefully. 

"I'm not a first date kind of boy." Darby kissed his cheek. 

Joey was bummed, but he got it. He gave Darby blankets and pillows to crash on the couch and was thoughtful enough to be super quiet while he cranked it. He was already planning their second date as he fell asleep. 


End file.
